chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard's Forsaken
Leadership within Richard's Forsaken is limited, and the only real sense of hierarchy is from within the Royal Apothecary Society. Every military faction and subfaction is lead, in part, by a Apothecary Overseer, all of which answer directly to the Grand Apothecary himself. As far as military strength, Richard's Forsaken is equal to The Grand Forsaken, to which they are at war with. However, as far as talented military commanders, the Grand Forsaken have the considerable advantage. Lore (Chronicles of Azeroth) Richard's Forsaken has a short, but intricate history. Grand Apothecary Richard rose to power shortly after the Battle of the Undercity and the death of the brilliant Grand Apothecary Putress. However, he worked in more secret. During this period, Sub-Commander Belmont of the Deathstalkers, with the backing of the Horde, laid heavy sanctions on the Royal Apothecary Society, after their coup. However, using a type of gas-like acidic poison of magical quality, he managed to begin to capture minds of many of the Forsaken leadership. Belmont worked heavily against him, but the Grand Forsaken was very close to in the grip of Richard. During this period, a group, called the Forsaken Resistance, broke away. They captured a necropolis and began a short Civil War, but was forced out by shear numbers. They apparently disappeared, but in the Undercity, things were worse then ever. The Dark Lady had not fallen under Richard's spell, and Belmont was able to continue his political war against the Royal Apothecary Society, but Richard soon got something more potent. Belmont quickly tracked the substance to the Forsaken Resistance, the far more brilliant Apothecary, Dregnon Brackett, had created something that was called Strain H. Sadly, Richard was better at espionage then Brackett or Jaquio, and was able to recreate the Strain H, and with it, he managed to systematically take over the minds of all of the leadership. Knowing what was coming far better then anyone else, Belmont was able to begin using his less savory contacts to help him find a way to inoculate himself against the effects. Being apparently successful, Belmont became the only top member of the Grand Forsaken that wasn't under the Grand Apothecary's will. The Grand Forsaken had become Richard's Forsaken. However, Belmont was able to use astute political manipulation, as well as underhanded deals with shady people, to manage to recapture the minds of many of his fellows in the Deathstalkers. He was able to reclaim most of the Deathstalkers, but his directy superior was truly loyal to the Royal Apothecary Society. Richard was made Majordomo, and the Plaguebringer was removed from his service, being demoted to the Lord of the Forsaken. However, shortly after this, the Apothecarium was attacked during a routine and legal inspection by Belmont's Deathstalkers. The skirmish esculated, and the Deathstalkers became cornered by a vast majority of soldiers. Eventually, the Dark Lady and her Royal Guard managed to break up the fight. Shortly after the first skirmish, when the Dark Lady was making sanctions on the Apothecarium, she was shot by an unknown assassin, nearly dying, but being brutally injured. Before the Majordomo could succeed control, Belmont was tasked with discovering who committed the crime, and said it was an agent of the Royal Apothecary Society. As such, the Plaguebringer, apparently broken from his spell, removed Richard and put the Master Apothecary in control of the RAS. In a series of events, and a failed undead invasion, thought wrongly to be the Scourge, Deathstalker Commander van Acker was brutally wounded, and unable to serve. As such, Belmont became the highest rankign Deathstalker, and the immediate Lord of the Forsaken. The Plaguebringer, shortly after, was drastically injured, and thought to have died. Upon his apparant death, Belmont became the de facto leader of the Forsaken for a few hours, but the Royal Apothecary Society contested his rule. In a battle that would esculate into the Second Battle of the Undercity, Richard took control of the Undercity, only for it to be wrested from him from a bizarre mix of half of the Deathguards, the Deathstalkers, and the Knights of the Black Rose. Upon Richard's defeat, Richard took what military was loyal to him, and tried to capture Brill, only to fail again. He was then forced into Silverpine, and the Silverpine Parallel was formed, a huge wall that signalled a short ceasefire in the newly retargetted Forsaken Civil War. Belmont, de facto leader of the Grand Forsaken, discovered that the Dark Lady and the Plaguebringer were both missing. As such, Belmont began the search to find the heir to the Lordaeronian throne, or the heir to the leadership of the Forsaken. Until such time, the Grand Forsaken was under contested rule between Richard and Belmont. Half of the military and all of the RAS behind Richard. Half of the military and almost all of the civilians behind Belmont, Belmont also held the more talented military commanders and the Capital City. The Forsaken Civil War was far from over. 'Military Subfactions' These are much less diverse then Belmont's Grand Forsaken, but he has much larger portions of the Regular Military, which make up a vast, vast majority of Richard's military force. 'The Regular MIlitary' Much like the regular military loyal to Belmont, this is only different from them in the fact of their leadership being more complete. The most senior of their leaders are with Richard. :High Commander - Grayson :Apothecary Overseer - Nalth :Commander - various 'The Deathguards' This was the slightly-under-half of the force of Deathguards that were split in half upon the death of the Grand Executor. The two local High Executors were both loyal to Belmont or Richard, respectively. The Deathguards were split about 3/5 with Belmont, 2/5 with Richard. Richard has apparently not made a new Grand Executor, much like Belmont. :Grand Executor - Unoccupied :Apothecary Overseer - Ross :High Executor - Hadrec 'The Deathstalkers' There are no loyal Deathstalkers to Richard. As such, there is no heirarchy. The Royal Apothecary Society The Royal Apothecary Society acts as both ruling "aristocracy" and the military's scientific developing division. It also acts as military leaders in form of the Overseers. : Grand Apothecary - Richard : High Apothecary - unoccupied : Apothecary Overseer - Nalth, Ross : Apothecary Wing Directors - Various 'Religious Subfactions' Richard's Forsaken is almost fanatically dedicated to Richard. The entire faction is cult-like. As such, any religious belief is strictly banned.